


Princess Kenny

by Vineshia



Category: South Park
Genre: Crossdressing, Crossdressing Kink, Crossplay, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-17
Updated: 2016-11-17
Packaged: 2018-08-31 11:55:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8577610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vineshia/pseuds/Vineshia
Summary: Kenny seduces Craig. Crossplay. Smut. Slash. One-Shot. Complete.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Not Beta'd…Sorry if there are mistakes. 
> 
> This would take place in the boy's senior year. Fixed a couple of mistakes...one that a wonderful reviewer pointed out. Sorry again - this is not beta'd so I appreciate people noticing and I also did this at the crack of dawn so I'm sure there are stupid ones at that.
> 
> Originally posted on FF.net

It had started as a bet. Eric had bet him fifty dollars he couldn't get a reaction out of Craig Tucker by the time they graduated.

In general Craig reacted to next to nothing, and when he did his reactions were so monotone it didn't matter. Though he did have a thing for flipping the bird, something Kenny had decided was a pretty cute reaction.

Kenny smirked as he strutted through the hallway, ignoring all the others around him. Their reactions didn't matter, but he could tell he was already causing a commotion. His target was at the far end of the hallway turned away talking to Clyde and Token.

For the last two months he had been practically stalking Craig for any emotion. So far he had done everything from jumping out at the dark hair boy to starting a fist fight. Nothing so far had elicited anything from Craig, and the fight hadn't even been rewarding. Craig had simply taken the punch and walked away.

After the fight, it had stopped being about the bet really. Something about Craig being below him had lit a fire in the blonde's stomach; it had taken a while to place the feeling after that.

Especially since Kenny had always preferred large tits. Well, he still liked large tits, but every time he looked at Tucker he just wanted to cum. For the last week he had been purposely ignoring Craig. You can only jerk off so many times.

~

Making his way through the hallway Kenny could hear Eric's cackling and Stan's "Kenny! What the fuck?" Followed by Butter's "Oh my." He could see Clyde and Token's eyes both widen as they caught sight of him.

Then Craig Tucker turned around.

Kenny thought it was fucking beautiful. He could see Craig's eyes dilate, and he looked as if he wanted to run.

It had been worth the three hours of effort this morning. It wasn't the first time Kenny had cross-dressed; and if Tucker kept that blush on his face it wouldn't be his last either, but this time he had pulled out all the stops.

He had taken the time to shave his legs and armpits, conned Bebe into putting light eye shadow and liner on him, and found a shoulder less orange sweater dress to wear. He had even found some heeled convers and some bangles to complete the look. Bebe had called the revival of Princess Kenny.

Both Clyde and Token were sputtering but Craig, he had apparently frozen wide eyed where he stood.

"Hey Tucker." Kenny drawled out.

No response.

"Tucker? Are you ok?" The blonde leaned in closer to the brunette.

Still no response, around the bell rang and the rest of the crowds started to disperse to class.

Kenny fidgeted a bit as Craig made no sound or even twitch to move. His friends behind him glanced nervously between the two of them before escaping to class as well, finally leaving the two of them alone in the hall.

"Craig?" Kenny reached for his shoulder causing Craig to surge forward.

Kenny let out a gasp of air as he was slammed back into the lockers and then Craig's mouth was on his.

The other boy was bruising in his touches and was nipping with his teeth as he kissed, Kenny though both were as erotic as his sudden behavior.

"Maybe the hallway isn't the place for this?" Kenny bit out as Craig's hand and gone for the hemline of his dress.

"Shut up, McCormick." The brunette monotoned out even as his hand was dragging the blonde alone to an empty classroom.

~

Kenny allowed himself to be steered into the film room, which had both no windows and a lockable door.

Once Craig had locked the door, Kenny was on him throwing the small purse had been carrying down on the ground besides them.

The blonde could tell he hadn't expected a fight for dominance as he pushed the darker haired boy down to the ground. Straddling him Kenny pushed down to resume kissing.

Below him he could feel how hard Craig was through his jeans and the groan the darker haired boy gave when he pushed his palm against the protruding area was positively delicious.

Craig moved for the hem line of his dress again, but Kenny swatted him away smirking. Locking his eyes on the other boy's he started with the buttons on the shirt. One…two…three… He could feel Craig's heart racing as he continued down the shirt. Four…five… But the boy below him was in a hurry. Craig's eyes had returned to their normal dull look though there was fire coursing through them. He threw off his shirt and was making short work of his pants despite the fact Kenny was still on top of him.

The blonde huffed a laugh as he watched the other boys briefs go, before leaning forward and talking him into another kiss.

Then it was just need. Mouth to mouth, to neck, to shoulder, licking, nipping, sucking as his hand found Craig's cock. The boy below him groaned and writhed, his hands digging into Kenny's shoulders in a pleasing way.

Sliding down the brunettes body he slide back and removed the panties he had been wearing, before abruptly taking the other boy's member into his mouth.

"Fuck! You were even wearing women's underwear?" Craig bit out as Kenny worked into a rhythm.

Craig groaned and dug his hands into the blonde's hair.

"Fuck." He bit out again. Kenny squirmed a little; the usual monotone was gone from Craig Tucker's voice now. It was deep and heavy with need, it made him want to fuck the other boy even more.

Kenny reached for the lube he had tucked into his purse as he slowed the pace with his mouth. Craig groaned in disagreement pushing his head down a bit with his hands.

The blonde just adjusted though picking back up the rhythm as his soaked his hand. Kenny could feel the other boy was close as his member twitched in his mouth. He smirked from around Craig's cock locking eyes with the other boy, pushing one finger in to the other boy.

Craig jolted and Kenny could feel the loss of orgasm as he started the stretching process. Craig snarled and started to pull away to fight for who was on top, but Kenny had already planned this through. Taking the other boy all the way to the base and rolling his tongue up then down, stopped the fight all together, as Craig groaned and bucked.

Kenny could see the intrusion of his finger being forgotten as he set another steady pace, as Craig threw his arm over his face and groaned Kenny added the second finger.

He had expected the snarl but not the hair yanking this time. Kenny held firm though, sucking and twirling his tongue till Craig surrendered his hands again.

"Fuck you McCormick." He groaned out unsteadily. Kenny thought it didn't sound like he meant it, and added a third finger. The boy below him hissed and wiggled but there was no fight this time at all. Instead Craig's cheeks were red and he looked like he was holding back tears.

Jesus that might be the fucking hottest thing Kenny had ever seen.

And then he found it. Craig nearly yelled and bucked up sharply into his mouth.

"Fuck Kenny! Do that again!" Craig commanded through pants. So he did over and over again as Craig pleaded and swore.

All he got was a faint shit and a sharp frantic buck as Craig came into his mouth. Swallowing it was less hard then he had thought it would be. He retracted his hand and sat back onto his legs as Craig panted trying to catch his breath. The brunette was watching him through one open eye, his face red and sweaty from his orgasm.

Nope, Kenny had been wrong before.

This was the hottest thing he had ever seen.

"What about you?" Tucker inquired heavily.

Kenny smirked as he raised the dress over his head and off.

"What about me?" He questioned back. Moving forward and pushing Craig's thighs towards his body.

The other boy swore but at the same time his eyes were dilated and needy. Kenny lined himself up but then leaned his head up to the brunette.

"Well? What about me?" The blonde cooed, causing the Craig to shudder.

"Do it." Craig whispered out. He looked torn between anger, lust, and fear. In the end Kenny thought stubbornness won, as he thrust all the way in then waited.

Jesus was waiting hard.

Craig was swearing again. Loudly. It was some rather creative swearing at that. If his attention wasn't on the pulsing warmth around him he would have been pretty impressed.

When Craig's swearing cut back to small muttering Kenny started to move. Below him, Craig's eyes were shut tightly closed as he muttered curses and praises in the same sentences.

Kenny shifted a bit as he thrust trying to find that spot once again. When he did it was glorious. Criag's eyes shot open and he let out the most fucking dirty moan Kenny had ever heard.

Once he had found that sweet spot Kenny was determined to not lose it. Below him Craig was bucking up into him thrust for thrust.

"Please. Fuck! Oh Jesus. Fuck! Kenny." Craig's mantra had changed to straight pleading. His head thrown back as he fucking wriggled and moan below the blonde.

Kenny was pretty sure he was back in Heaven. He could feel his own orgasm about to burst.

"Shit!" Craig groaned out as his body clenched around Kenny's shooting cum all over his stomach and chest.

Kenny groaned in response, and with a couple of broken thrusts he followed Craig, before going still.

His own breath was coming out in pants as he pulled out sloppily and letting his body fall over next to the brunette's.

For a few minutes neither of the moved and only their pants were heard has they caught their breath.

"How is it," Craig started in his normal monotone voice, "that you come to school in a God damn dress, and I'm the one who gets fucked?"

"What can I say, Tucker? I'm a mother fucking princess. Princess's get what they want." Kenny drawled out, as he looked around the room for some kind of towel.

Behind him Craig had stood up and apparently decided to use his briefs to clean himself up with. With a snort the brunette handed the dirtied underwear over to Kenny.

Quickly cleaning himself he went to hand him back, but was met with Craig's dressed form and a nod towards the garbage can.

Kenny dressed and turned back towards Craig, who was waiting by the door.

The brunette's checks were only faintly red now as he pushed himself off the wall and placing a quick kiss on Kenny's cheek, surprising him. It was followed up, in typical Tucker fashion, with a middle finger.

"Well come on Princess. You owe me lunch." He quipped as he opened the door and walked out.

Kenny laughed and followed.

**Author's Note:**

> Fin.


End file.
